Angelina's story
by peanuts107
Summary: Angelina reflects on missed opportunities ::One Shot::


AN: This new fic from me that centres on Angelina Johnson, it's intended as a one shot but i may continue it if i get the urge. Enjoy.

* * *

**Angelina's Story**

Angelina Johnson didn't consider herself beautiful and nor did she think of herself as ugly, she was, as she always put it _"Just me"._

She was like every other seventh form girl at Hogwarts she smiled when she was happy, cried when she was sad and laughed whenever twins Fred and George Weasley got detention for playing silly tricks on people. She loved playing Quidditch and, even though she didn't let on to her team mates, she loved to captain her team. Bossing the twins around was always fun, especially because she knew a secret that neither they nor anyone else in the school knew. Angelina was in love. She had been since her first day at Hogwarts and she knew, deep down inside that she would always hold a special place in her heart towards this one person.

The person in question was none other then Fred Weasley and the realisation of this love had astonished even Angelina.

It was a secret love, one that for years Angelina had always thought was one sided, one sided that was until her sixth year at school when Fred had asked her to be his date for the Yule ball. Angelina had imagined that moment a hundred times before it had come true. In her imagination Fred had been so romantic, he would blush and stumble over his words as he offered Angelina a perfect single red rose, and she, Angelina, blushed accepted the rose smelled it's sweet perfume and acted benignly as though she had no understandings of what Fred's intentions where. But fantasy and reality were two different things.

It had been the evening before the ball before Fred had finally asked Angelina to be his partner, she had waited and hoped for weeks, refusing all the boys that had asked her but just before she had finally given up all hope he had finally asked. There where no romantic gestures, no stumbling of words or sweet but awkward silences, those things, Angelina reflected, where not Fred.

Fred was a jester, an actor and a player, he loved laughter and games and jokes and if truth be told he loved to be the centre of attention, drawing all eyes and entertaining was what Fred did best and his proposition to Angelina to be his date at the ball was all of these things.

But nonetheless Angelina was still determined to have her dream date. In her imagination she pictured herself wearing a stunning, jaw dropping red Satin dress that would contrast with her skin in a most attractive way. The dress's hem would be long and would trail on the floor while its neck line was deep and plunging and the back, none existent. She would wear strappy gold sparkly heels and as Fred waited for her in the Gryffindor common room, dressed in his own finery. Angelina dreamed of his expression as she glided down the girl's stairs, her hair pulled up into tiny ringlets that fell gently onto her shoulders as she wore her dream dress and she watched Fred's breath taken away by her beauty. Once more he would stumble over his words, a simple greeting of _'You look stunning' _as he once more offered her a flower and Angelina offered her date a coy smile.

The ball would make Angelina see a side of Fred that she had never seen before, a softer side that was kind, caring and attentive. He would help seat her at the their table, order her food and he would even playfully feed her. Later they would dance ever dance perfectly and in between the tango and the waltz Fred would leave to fetch refreshments. Angelina would wait on the sidelines of the dance floor as the eyes of the other boys would stair in awe at her and her friends would hurry to compliment her on her lucky choice of date. The evening would end with a stroll around the castle where Fred would pick a rose and place it into Angelina's hair as she blushed and he led her back to the Gryffindor common room where he would bid her goodnight and where Angelina blushed once more as a silence fell on them as they stared into each others eyes before they shared a magical kiss.

But like everything in life reality is always a pale comparison to fantasy. In reality Angelina's dream dress belonged to another, the golden sparkly shoes pinched and hurt and the soft girly ringlets looked more like a mass of hemp ropes stuck to her scalp. At their table they where joined by George and Lee Jordan both of whom took great pleasure in over ordering everything on the menu and yelling to other friends across the hall whilst leaning across Angelina's plate. The dances where too fast and Angelina's feet burned in her shoes as Fred grasped her firmly and took pleasure in doing all the right moves in all the wrong order and going in the opposite direction as everyone else, Angelina wanted to cry as she bashed against her fellow students and Fred laughed as he played up to the expectations of his peers. The evening had been a disaster and as Angelina made her excuses and slipped away from the ball as it was getting into mid swing Angelina knew that the things she had wanted from Fred where not the things that Fred was able to offer. Angelina wanted romance and roses, secret meetings on moonlight nights and trembling first kisses and tentative touches, but Fred wasn't any of those things Angelina reflected. It was almost a year and a half later and the memories of her and Fred's first and only date had been brought flooding back as Hogwarts lay in chaos. The Twins had fled the school that afternoon amongst cheers and angry shouts, the upper floors of the school where slowly being overtaken by a vast swamp and rumours of the twins reasons for leaving was as vast and varied as the countless tales of how they had left. That night the Gryffindor's both mourned and praised the twins' leaving, and as the festivities continued Angelina retreated to her dormitory where she knew she would be left alone.

Sitting at her vanity mirror Angelina thought about life at Hogwarts free from the twins, it was true that after the Yule ball Angelina had hated Fred, but that hatred hadn't lasted very long and her appointment to house Quidditch captain had let her take her revenge a hundred times over, both Fred and George where always too lovable to hate, and Angelina couldn't bear to think that she would have to graduate without them.

She had an image in her head of how their graduation class photo would look, the twins, like always, would course havoc and the classes images would be captured in a perpetual state of shock, surprise and hysterical laughter as Marcus Flint and his fellow graduating Quidditch team members where turned into giant slugs or some other sort of slimy creature. But now that image, just like Angelina's dream for the Yule ball would stay forever as a girl's childish whim, just like the thousand other dreams she had as she sat at her vanity mirror. The ones where a gallant knight suited in shining silver armour would rescue her from the towers lofty heights, or some handsome Quidditch star would sweep her off into the moonlight for a romantic midnight broomstick ride. But the ones with Fred where the ones that Angelina reflected on most, if the twins had stayed then she would still have had two months to win Fred around to her way of thinking, to persuade him that she was more then just a friend, but throughout the years Angelina had procrastinated, telling herself that tomorrow was the day she would tell Fred her feelings, but tomorrow would come and go and still Angelina waited but now, Angelina thought as she nestled her head in her arms and she began to cry she would give anything for one more minute with Fred, just one.

Through her muffled sobs as she still nestled her head in her arms Angelina was brought out of her thoughts by a soft tapping at the dormitory window, curiously Angelina turned and the sight which she saw made her gasp and then as comprehension dawned Angelina smiled her cheeks glistening with her tears as she looked at the smiling face that was peeking through the window, a face was topped with Flame red hair. Angelina hurried to the window and threw it open.

"Fred!" she cried as she flung her arms around him as Fred laughed and hugged her in return, he was seated on his broomstick as it hovered outside the window far above the darkened grounds

"You didn't really think I'd leave without saying goodbye did you?" Fred joked as he smiled. To be honest Angelina hadn't known what to think as she saw the twins flying away, but she didn't say this, instead she thanked Merlin for answering her prays and she knew that if she was to ever tell Fred how she felt then now was the time. But before the words had even formed in her mouth it was Fred that had made the first move, he pulled her towards him and kissed her as he kicked his broomstick higher so their lips met. Angelina smiled through the kiss, a mix of nerves, disbelief and pleasure overcame her, but as Fred moved his arms slowly around her back Angelina relaxed and closed her eyes. It was ok, Angelina thought, this kissing lark. Finally they broke apart as a harsh call from the ground startled both of them

"Have you kissed her yet?" the voice called and Angelina laughed as she recognised it was George's. Fred sighed and rolled his eyes

"In a minute!" he yelled back down into the darkness before he turned back to Angelina and softly took hold of her hands "I-I couldn't leave without letting you know how I felt" he stumbled over his words and blushed "I-I love you"

Angelina smiled to herself as she looked back into the mirror this was better then any dream she had ever had.

**_The end_**


End file.
